Another Chance
by Anonymousfacade
Summary: This is my first story for Revenge so do bear with me if it boring. What if different events unfold during the marriage of Victoria and Conrad Grayson? What if an accident had caused them to reflect on the importance of each other? What if it it had caused them to learn and to accept each other's differences?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance : 22012015**

**Chapter 1: "I Don't Want Them To Be The Last Words."**

The room was dark with the only visible light coming from a small table lamp and inside the room; he was just sitting there by his desk. With an emotionless face, his hand gripped tightly on the rim of the glass of brandy as he pressed it closely by his lip. There was no sign of any emotions in his face or any hints as to what was going on his head, as instead what can be seen were the signs of sorrow and traces of guilt from his eyes.

No longer wanting to say anything, hear anything or even dwell further more, he threw the glass of brandy in one swift action. He wanted desperately for the strong intense alcohol to down his own conscious and to drown both the pain and remorse that is silently consuming him.

But luck wasn't on his side as he was still far from being drunk, his hand stretched out to reach for the bottle to pour himself another glass when a firm but yet filled with concern voice stopped him, "it's enough dad." Gradually raising his head up toward the direction of the voice, their eyes met for a few seconds and despite he didn't pour himself another drink, his hand was still lingering and resting on the bottle longingly.

Daniel hesitated before warning softly, "don't drink anymore."

Conrad Grayson rested a smirk on his face as he ignored the words of his son and resumed in pouring himself another glass. Feeling the penetrating glare that he was receiving, he only reasoned calmly before pouring the burning liquid down his throat, "one glass will not make me forget the things that I don't want to remember nevertheless if another glass can then why not?"

His father's words lingered in his ear as he sauntered a step forward, "dad what had happen was an accident, it was not your fault" Daniel expressed with sympathy before reaffirming both himself and his father again, "it is not your fault."

Pouring another glass of brandy, he held the cup by his two fingers on the rim as he gazed at the liquid, avoiding the compassion gaze of his son. His son words only resulted in a cynical chuckle from him as he focused his attention on the liquid, unwilling to show the weakness to his son, unwilling to show the tears that are swelling in his eyes, waiting to be release.

"It's not my fault, how can it be not my fault? It is my fault, no matter which angle you look at this situation from. Whether it is indirectly or directly, it is still all m fault" Conrad expressed in a tone filled with mixture of guilt and pain that Daniel immediately detected causing him to hurried up to his father.

Slamming both hands on the desk firmly, Daniel stared at his father's eyes penetratingly, "dad listen to me, what had happen to mum is not your fault. It is an accident, no one can have predict that it will occur" he stated in a definite voice, hoping to put some senses to his father whom only placed down the glass that he was holding and rested a hand on his forehead tiredly as he allowed his eyes to close in defeat.

Watching the tiredness that was written on across him, he softened his gaze at his father and there was a brief silence between the two of them before he finally asked gently, "how is she?"

Inevitably, Daniel released a sigh from his pressed lips "Charlotte is accompany her right now" he declared adding in with a hesitate, "she is still the same."

Nodding his head sadly as he accepted and processed the news, Conrad reached out for his keys as he stood up from his seat and grabbing his jacket that was resting behind the chair. Daniel didn't say a word but his eyes followed his father's movement as he held out his hand before questioning despite himself was certain of the answer, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hospital," he answered simply and shaking his head in disagreement, "no you are not dad. You had just came back from the hospital two hours ago, you need to have some rest" Daniel protested as he gripped his hand on Conrad's shoulder, stopping him from leaving.

Turning to look at his son directly for the first time in the night, "whether I go to the hospital or not. I will still not be able to get any rest or any sleep tonight" Conrad expressed before patting Daniel's arm as he sauntered pass him and headed out of the room.

Daniel twitched his head behind as he watched the figure of his father leaving from his sight. A sigh once again released from his lip as he used a hand and ruffled his hair before closing his eyes tiredly.

The image of his own mother, the image of the woman that had always showered him with love and protecting him in every way she can despite something it is over the line or is wrong. Deep down in Daniel, he knew that his mother can be ruthless, can be cruel and callous but yet what she had done was all for him and all for his good intention.

Gradually, a drip of tear dropped down from his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand hoping to stop himself from further crying as he knew that a time like this, at this circumstance and this situation, he have to be strong for himself, for his sister, for his father and for his mother.

Scrunching his nose at the smell of the strong medicines and bleach as he strolled down the wide and yet isolated corridor of the hospital. His feet stopped in front of a particular room as he reached out to rest his hand on the silver doorknob.

He didn't push open the door instead he just stopped, he hesitated whether to continue to proceed inside the room or not to. He wanted to see her but yet he also couldn't bear the sight or the vision of her lying on the bed motionlessly. He couldn't endure the guilt and pain that is waiting to swallow him.

Finally, he twisted the doorknob and gives it a gentle push. His gaze at once rested on her as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Daddy" Charlotte cried out as she looked up at her father with tears streaming down from her eyes onto her cheek. Standing up from the spot that was beside her mother, Charlotte rushed up to her father and wrapped her hands around him.

Wailing in her father's embrace, "daddy" she sobbed as she clutched onto him tightly. For the first time averting his eyes away from the woman that was lying there and toward his beloved daughter, Conrad wrapped back his hand around her as he pulled her closely to him. Kissing her warmly on a side of her head, "it's okay sweetheart. It will be okay" he assured to both her and himself.

Pulling away from the embrace, "I'm scare. I'm really scare that mother will not make it through" she confessed honestly with traces of fear in her voice as she gazed at her through the blurred vision.

Bobbing his head understandingly, he only rested a hand on her arm soothingly while he used his another hand to wipe away the tears carefully, "it will be okay. Your mother will be fine. You and I, we both that know she is strong woman. She will not be willing to part away from either you or Daniel. She will wake up, I know she will" he assured her as he squeezed his grip on her tighter to which Charlotte responded back with a nod, "I just want nothing more but for her to wake up. I have said so many hurtful things to her that I don't want them to be the last words."

Pressing his teeth on the skin of his lip, he bites it hard preventing himself from allowing a single tear to slide, "she will be fine. Charlotte, you need to look after yourself. Go home and take a rest," he instructed her in a concern tone.

Obediently and complying to her father's word, she twirled around to glance at her mother for one last time while Conrad stepped forward as he planted his lip on her head, "go home sweetheart" he urged her lovingly and Charlotte only nodded before turning her attention toward the door as she left the room, leaving her parent inside the room by themselves.

Waiting for the door to be close with a click, he glanced at the air where Charlotte was previously standing before looking at her. Gazing at her calm and tranquil face, Conrad couldn't help but surprised how peaceful she looks. When has it since he saw her so peaceful? He didn't know, as he couldn't remember the last time, he saw her looking so peaceful like this. But this sight of her being so calm and so peaceful had caused his heart to stung a bit as he pondered to himself quietly, is it that she is always so tense and alert to every situation or is she only alert and tense to him?

Not wanting or willing to dwell on this matter any longer, he shook his head to pull himself back from the thought as he sat down on the empty chair that was beside her bed. He unconsciously reached out for her hand, grabbing her hand with his both hands.

His eyes lingered and lay on her, "Victoria I'm sorry" he apologized in a heartfelt tone as once again, his tear dropped down. Ignoring the tears that were waiting to be release, his hand stretched out to caress her pale but yet beautiful face. He misses her, he misses the time where she will genuinely smile toward him, revealing her dimples. He misses the time where they where both happy in their marriage before David Clarke come to the scene

"I would have done anything to make you happy. I would have done anything to keep you by my side" he declared openly for the first time in a while as he found himself never able to truly express his own intention or to express himself when Victoria is around him. Maybe it was the fear of rejection or the fear of reality that had stopped him from always opening up or being honest to Victoria.

Seeing how she was motionless, seeing how he was not receiving any response from her, the emotions of guilt was growing inside him. The condition that she was in now, apart from himself who else can he blames? Even if he wasn't the one that had pushed her down the stairs, it was still his fault that she had fall.

Conrad had never wanted or intended for her to get hurt, he had never wanted this outcome. With the heavy weight of the guilt pushing him down, he raised her hand up to his lip as he kissed her fingers tenderly before allowing their wedding ring that was on one of her finger to catch his focus.

Their wedding ring was custom made one; it was a gorgeous ring with a stunning 3-carat diamond set in an 18c white gold band. The style of the ring was simple but yet it was also a beautiful design. However even if it was beautiful and stunning ring, it doesn't seem to fit her. On her thin fingers, the ring seemingly appears to be crashing down on her, weighting her down. It appears to be too heavy and yet too much.

With doubts and uncertainty, Conrad finally made one of the hardest decisions as he slid the ring off easily away from her finger. With only a push, the ring slid off appearing as if it was never meant for her, never meant to fit her. His two fingers clasped strongly on the ring as he clutched it into a fist and placed it by his chest.

A sigh escaped from his lip as he placed her hand back to her own side and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. His lip remained in same position for a brief moment before he able to pull away, "wake up soon sweetheart" he whispered before turning toward the door.

Intending to leave the room, he stopped in the doorway as his hand grabbed onto the knob and he only spun back once again. To look at her once more was all enough before he was able and willing to turn back and leave the room, closing the door behind him as he go.

Author's Note

It is actually my first time writing a fanfic from a television series so i do apologise if the characters does seem a bit out of their character and i do apologize if it is boring.

Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think as your comment is deeply appreciate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance: 07022015**

**Chapter 2: "I Have Never Stopped Caring For You."**

Conrad Grayson stepped inside the quiet and isolated manor, a place that he doesn't wish to be. This manor, this place consisted of unlimited numbers of memories. It was memories that contain both happiness and painfulness. His head gradually twitched up as he gazed at the stairway, the platform that she had fallen from.

The memory of her falling down from the platform, her terrifying scream scarred in his mind as he closed his eyes, not wanting to remember anymore, no longer wanting to think back of it. Finally turning away from the area where the accident had happened, he proceeded further into the house but was only to be stopped by a voice.

"Conrad" Lydia Davis cried out as she hurried up to his side, grabbing him by the arm as she forced him to turn to face her, "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean for it to happen. How is she?"

Closing his eyes tiredly in defeat, he remained in silence as he only listened to her continuing further. "Conrad, I really didn't mean to. Conrad, you have to believe me," she pressed further as she pulled and tugged at his sleeve, attempting to get him to face her.

Tiredly and wanting nothing else but only silence, he pulled his hand away from her harshly. His action takes her in surprise as she stared at him, expecting and demanding for an answer.

Impatiently, she opened her mouth to speak but Conrad's action stopped her at once. He rose up his finger as a gesture for her to be quiet. "Don't," he exclaimed coldly as he finally opened his eyes to look at her, looking at her with a mixture of emotions of anger and shame.

"Don't" he repeated himself coldly again before without giving her another glance, he turned away and headed back to his own study room. Leaving Lydia just standing there in stunned by his action as she merely just gazing longingly for his existence and his attention.

Listening intently at the only noise that was coming from the room was the machine that was monitoring her heart beat, Emily Thorne stepped inside the room as her eyes were glued fixedly at the woman that was lying motionless on the bed. The one person that she had resented the most in her whole life and the woman that had ruined and destroyed her life.

With a smirk appearing on her face as she gazed at Victoria's unconscious state, "karma got you, didn't it?" She asked despite already knowing that her question will not be answer. "Victoria, you actually already had it lucky. If you ever wake from this sleep of yours then I can guarantee you that I will make you life far more painful than what you are suffering right now. You ruined my entire life; you ruined my father and my childhood. You are nothing but yet a monster and if you think that you can get away with what you have done then dear god, you are deeply wrong. I will not let you get away with what you had done."

Expecting and seeing there was no response coming from her, the smirk on her face merely grew wider as she sauntered calmly up toward her bedside and with her eyes remaining on Victoria.

"Goodbye Victoria" she whispered with a victory smile spreading from her lip as she reached out her hand toward the power button of the life supporting machine that was connected to the lifeless Victoria.

Precipitously and in a sudden movement, Victoria's finger twitched from the previous position as her beautiful but yet filled with depth of pain and sorrow eyes flickered open. Startled and confused as to where herself was, Victoria found no answer as she only found herself gazing face to face at the woman that she had never learned to trust.

Returning her with a look of surprise, a look of disbelief and astonishment, Emily just stood there, unable to do anything and not knowing what to say.

"Emily?" She called out weakly, attempting to push away all her hatred for this woman aside. Not knowing what to do, Emily only remained in silence as she contemplated what her next step should be.

Spontaneously and coincidentally at the same time, Daniel stepped back inside the room with his hand gripping onto a bottle of water. "Emily" he began but yet he stopped as his eyes fall onto his mother.

The surprise and relief of her waking up and alive caused him to drop the bottle of water onto floor letting out a thump noise.

Turning toward the direction of the sound, Victoria shifted her eyes to her son "Daniel" she called out which Daniel hurried up to her side. "Mum" he cried before throwing a quick glance at her fiancée who was still standing there, trying to absorb as to what is happening. "Emily, call the doctor and call dad" he instructed her to which she replied back with a nod as she obediently left the room, wanting to escape and to be alone.

"Daniel" Victoria exclaimed in delight at the sight and the notion of able to see her again son again as they embraced each other tightly. Wrapping his hands around her mother's firm but yet fragile body, "I was so scared that you won't wake up mum" he confessed honestly and just nodding understandingly, "I can never bear the idea of leaving you and Charlotte" she whispered back in a loving tone.

Only giving a nod as an indication of listening, he plainly gripped tighter onto her as the mother and son say no other word but merely and silently enjoying each other company and their existence.

Admiring the beauty of the colourful sparks that come from the three carat diamond, Conrad held the ring by his two finger as he gazed at the stone intensely. The diamond was no doubt top quality and it was beautiful, just like his wife. They were both flawless and perfect.

Gazing back at the wedding ring, it brings and reminds him back endless amount of memories. Times where they genuinely love each other, times where they are sincerely happy, times where their marriage falls apart, times where they both fall apart and the times where they resent each other deeply.

Reminiscing back the moment where he first saw her in the art gallery, the first time he saw her, he was already attracted to her and yet knowing her further, he was already in love with this woman.

For her, he was willing to lose and sacrifices everything, willing to stand up to his father and willing to bear the reputation of a bad husband as he divorced his first wife. He had never regretted, as for her, for Victoria losing everything was worth it.

His love for this woman was terrifying, terrifying to the stage where sometimes he felt like his is literally losing control of himself. His feelings for her and his love her was the foundation of their marriage but yet it was also the crack of their relationship. He loved her to the stage that he knew he can't lose her and maybe it was due to his fear of losing her that caused him to held onto her tightly to the stage where she felt the need to break free, to be release away from him.

As their lies and conception unraveled, their marriage also fall apart and before he realizes it, they had already turned into the stage where they both sending glares and insults at each other. But even so, even though his words can be hurtful at times, even though his actions contradicted, he had never stopped loving her and he will do anything just to start again with her,

A drop of tear dripped down his eyes and onto the grip that was holding the ring as he questioned himself quietly. What had he done? What had he done to turn them to this stage?

If Victoria was not to wake up, he would never forgive himself as despite that he was not the physical cause of her fall but he was indirectly responsible for it.

He can still remember clearly that moment where he rushed down the stairs; his heart was pounding in a pace that it seems as if it will never stop. His hand was sweaty from fear as he dashed up to her without thinking. The image and the vision of her lying on the cold floor, her eyes closed and motionless scared him to death as he still recalled how he held onto her fragile body, how he cried out for her name hoping to wake her up before without sparing another second, picked her up from the floor as he rushed out of the manor.

Finally, placing his both knuckles by his lip "Victoria I'm sorry" he whispered to no one in particular as he continued allowing his own tears to drip and slid down from his own eyes.

The soft tune coming from his phone immediately caught his attention as he instantly answered the phone with a mixture of hope and fear.

"Yes?"

He answered and listening to the other line, a smile, a smile of relief grew on his face, "really Emily? This is not a lie, is it?" He questioned before rising up on his feet and with one swift movement grabbing his suit that was hanging behind his chair, he declared hurriedly "I will be on my way."

"Mum" Charlotte cried as she dashed inside the room, she immediately rushed over to Victoria's side whom held out her hand to embrace her beloved daughter.

Wrapping her hands around her mother tightly, she cried in her embrace "mum I was so scared, I was so scare that you will not wake up." Gradually a smile crept upon on her face as hearing her daughter's confession, this was the first time that she feel her importance and her existence in her daughter's life.

Her long fingers gently stroked Charlotte's hairs as she reassured her in a gentle but assuring tone, "I will not be willing to leave you or Daniel." Glancing sideway at her son whom stands there with a smile, Victoria stretched out one hand to hold onto Daniel's hand.

With one hands holding her daughter closely and her other hand with her son and seeing their genuine concern, Victoria beamed widely as she gripped tightly onto the two most important people to her.

To her, nothing was more important than her family. For her son, for her daughter and for her family, she is willing do anything and to any extreme just in order to protect the both of them.

"Victoria" a familiar and yet unwelcome voice called out as Victoria's smile faded from her face as she darkened at the heard of the voice whereas at the same time recognizing the voice, Charlotte released her grip on her mother as she stood aside toward her brother.

Conrad speedily stepped inside the room and he instantly went to the side of Victoria as he grabbed onto her both hands, "thanks god. You are finally awake" he cried in relief and without returning the concerned gaze, she simply pulled her hands away back from his as she twirled away from him, "I'm afraid that my existence only disappoint you" she snapped with a tinge of bitterness in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room.

Gradually pulling back his hands away and placed them back inside his pocket, he stepped away quietly. Sensing the building tension that was inside the room, Daniel cleared his throat as he rested a hand on Charlotte's back, "I should probably go and check on Emily. Charlotte, you must be hungry I will grab you something to eat as well" he excused himself as he gently give his sister a push who returned with a nod, "yeah I'm starving. I will cone and see you later mum," she added along before throwing her a father a look of sympathy as she ambled out of the room with Daniel closely behind her.

Waiting and hearing as the door closed with a click, Victoria used one hand and pushed her fringe behind as she sat there in silence, without even bothering to look or glance a the man that was standing beside the bed.

The room was yet filled with an awkward silence before finally unable to withstand or endure the silence, he turned toward his wife, "Victoria" he began.

"Don't do this," he pleaded and only releasing a cynical chuckle, "do what Conrad?"

"Giving me this silence treatment and pushing all the blames onto me as you always tend to do" he reasoned with his patience running out every minute and returning his statement with a glare of anger, she snapped impatiently "as a man you should ought to take responsibility for your action. This incident, was it my fault? It was yours, Conrad. I fall down the stairs and nearly died was because of you. So don't. Spare me the act of attempting to be concern for my wellbeing. Stop the whole pretending and act of trying to be a caring and loving husband, when you are clearly not."

Despite himself was well prepare for her cruel words, he was nevertheless hurt and wounded by her harsh comments and insults, as can't she tell that he was concern of her, can't she tell that he genuinely care about her.

Not knowing what else he can say, he closed his mouth and turned away from her as he stepped toward the window. Gazing at the scenery in front of him without saying another word, "the children is not here and neither is the press, you don't have to stay and continue on this façade. Just leave Conrad," she suggested as she folded her arm tiredly.

He didn't say a word as he opened his mouth but yet closed it again as no words was able to come out as what else can he say, what can he say to convince her that he genuinely cares for her, what words can he say to redeem himself.

Quietly and in defeat, he turned back to look at her. His gaze falls upon her as he watched her long wavy hair resting along her shoulder and the coldness of her eyes, "what does it take for you to truly believe that I genuinely care about you?" His words gradually came out from his mouth and only for the first time, raising up her head to met his eyes. Victoria desperately tried to search through his eyes to have a hint or idea as to what he was thinking, what does this man want she wondered to herself.

His words and his questions seem genuine, but yet she knows better than to again believe him as this man was capable of only loving himself and no one else. Pushing away all the doubts and questions, she shook her head "when have you genuinely care for me?"

Avoiding his questions by only questioning him again, Conrad understands perfectly well as to what trick his wife was pulling. Taking a step closer, it was always like this whenever his wife feels herself being push into the corner of being vulnerable, she will attempt to avoid answering by questioning.

"From the first time, where my eyes laid on you in the art gallery. I have always cared for you, like how I have always loved you. I have never change the way how I feel just like how I have promised you" he acknowledged truthfully and sincerely as he watched the woman that was in front of him lovingly. He knows very well right now that he was at his weakest moment and that his wife is freely and will anytime use this to her advantage but yet he couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted her to know, he wanted her to understand that no matter how many up and downs their relationship or their marriage had faced, he had still never forgotten the feelings that he had for her from the first day and the promise that he made to her.

His words took her in surprise as she gazed at him in stunned and astonished at his sudden words. Seeing the shocked and speechless expression on her face, he gazed at her softened before whispering once again, "I have never stopped caring for you."

Instantly regaining back her composure and just merely releasing a laugh, "well your words seem to contradict with your action. Having an affair with Lydia, my best friend then telling me that you care for me. You certainly have an interesting way of expressing your concern then" she retorted back coldly before pushing a strap of her hairs behind her ear.

Stopping in her pace and gazing at her hand, it was only that moment where she realizes emptiness. Something was missing; something was taken away from her.

Conrad didn't say a word as he only stood there, with his eyes never leaving her and knowing very well as to what she was thinking. He didn't say a word but braced himself for her next comment.

Glaring at him with an unreadable expression as her lip tightened together, "is that how it is? Taking away the wedding ring, why? What are you going to do with it? Give it to Lydia and then propose to her" she snarled.

"Victoria-" he started but yet was cut off by her whom turned her attention away from him, "do whatever you want as that ring held no value to me at all" she commented emotionlessly.

Choosing not to say anything as he just proceeds to take a step forward when yet he was once again pushed away by her, "go" she snarled resentfully. "Just leave, Conrad" she repeated herself without looking at him and releasing a sigh of defeat, he bobbed his head, knowing very well that in a stage like this she will not be able to listen to any more words he say and not wanting to worsen her condition, he have no other choice but to comply with her words.

Leaning in forward, he wanted to give her a kiss on the forehead but yet knowing her, he hesitated and instead he simply said, "rest well sweetheart."

She heard him but she ignored him as she just sat there and without giving him a glance or giving him an answer, she only listened as he sighed before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind.

Knowing that he was out of sight and was no longer in the room, she finally turned toward looking at her finger. Looking at her bare hand where her wedding ring once was.

Even though, she refused to admit or not willing to admit, but yet without the ring, a part of her feel empty and a part of her actually miss it.

Author's Note

So chapter 2 is up and i hope you like it. Im sorry if the character seem a bit out of their character.

And thank you so much for encouraging comments, you don't know how much it means to me. Anyway i hope you like it and please do leave a comment to tell me whether you like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chance: 10022015**

**Chapter 3: "I Just Want You To Love Me."**

Stepping back inside the manor, Conrad had already regretted his choice and decision. He hated entering the manor, he despise nothing more than entering back and be reminded of the scene where he had witnessed Victoria's fall. He hated the coldness of the manor; he hated how lonely this place was. But yet, he knew very well that he had to come to back.

He had to as there is still problem that need to be resolve and settle. Heading straight toward the center of the manor, he found her at once sitting in the armchair that was also Victoria's favourite place.

Stopping his pace directly in front of her, he watched as Lydia looked up from the glass of red wine that was in her hand and onto Conrad, "I thought you were never going to come back" she started before placing the wineglass down onto the coffee table.

Dropping both hands in his expensive suit pocket, "I have to come back, this is my house. I have to clean up your mess," he stated coldly and sensing the coldness and bitterness in his voice, she gradually stood up from her spot. "Are you blaming me now? I have done everything for us, all I have done and all I have wanted was just to be with you" she reasoned as she gazed into his cold eyes, hoping to find a hint of warmth.

"I never asked you to hurt Victoria. I had never told you or asked you to harm her" he argued back firmly with anger rising in his tone. There was simply a moment of silence between them as she only stared at him thoroughly before questioning back, "so is this what it is about? Are you angry with me for hurting her? I thought you wanted her dead, she had betrayed you, she had cheated on you, she had threatened you and she had wanted you dead."

Despite that it pained him, he nodded his head agreeing with her words, "even if it is, I had never asked you to hurt her, I had never told you to push her down from the second floor. She is still Mrs Grayson, she is still my wife," he declared determinedly then without another word, he turned around to leave her when Lydia snatched onto his arm strongly, pulling him back and stopping him from going.

Whirling him to face her face to face, "so what am I then? What am I to you? A woman that you can just screw around for fun" Lydia shouted in a raging voice with hurt clearly visible in her eyes.

Watching the evident pain that was consuming and swallowing her, he solely answered in a soft tone, "you are a woman that I cared and treated with respect. Don't make me lose the respect I held for you."

Gazing at the hurt in her eyes, he pulled his hand away from her grip as he headed back to his room when Lydia unexpectedly desperately cried, "I just want you to feel something." Her sudden words stopped him in midway but it was still not enough for him to turn back as he just listened carefully as she cried helplessly, "I just want you to look at me like the way how you looked at her. I just want you to want me like the way how you always wanted her."

With her tears swelling in her eyes, she watched him quietly with hopes that he will turn around or give her any response but to her disappointment, Conrad only took a deep breath. He wasn't angry with her and thinking back does he even have the right to be, does he even have any right to be angry with anyone. Maybe the only person that he can be mad at was all along only himself.

"Conrad, you know how I feel about you. Just why can't you love me like the way how you love her?" She wept with all her hopes slowly drowning away as she slowly feels her legs weakened. Resting one hand on the armchair for support, she gradually knelt down onto the wooden ground as she no longer cares or bothers with the tears that were all escaping from her eyes as she felt like the whole world is abandoning and leaving her.

Lydia personally knew very well that no matter how hard she tried, she just can't seem to replace Victoria in his heart but yet she wanted to. There was nothing that she wanted more than to have Conrad looking at her with the passion and lust that he had always looked at Victoria. She wanted nothing but just him to love her like how he had unconditionally loved Victoria.

They were once good friends and Lydia had cherished their friendship that had once existed. She never had intended or has the desire to harm nor kill her. But understanding and aware that she can never replace her position and knowing that despite no matter how hurtful and how much Victoria had hurt him, he still cared and loved her had blinded Lydia into taking this step. The jealously and the knowledge of knowing of not able to replace her had engulfed and consumed Lydia into pushing her down to the ground floor, it was only an act of impulse and rage.

With her hand covering her teary face, she pushed her blonde hair away from her face as she murmured painfully lastly, "I just want you to love me."

Her last words strung him painfully as he merely stood there, he wanted to love her as well but yet he can't. He had always understood that loving Lydia was easier as she is always there, always willing to be love and to love him in return. Whereas in contrast, Victoria was never there and even if she was, she was only here physically but not emotionally.

He had already known and aware that Victoria was his weakness, he was never the one to hold control of her and he despise it so much when things are not controllable by him. He resent the idea or notion that Victoria can affect and influence him so much, he hate that Victoria is his weakness and he hate it the most how Victoria just doesn't seem to care.

"I just want you to love me" she repeated herself to no one in particular as she wrapped her hands around herself, supporting herself with her tears flowing endlessly down her face.

Reminding Conrad so much of himself, this sentences and this words he had once said to Victoria, it was always what he had wanted from Victoria. How can he further blame her or be angry with her when in reality they are both so similar. They both just wanted the one that they love to love them back.

Decisively, he slowly and gradually sauntered up toward her and resting his eyes down at her, "I can never love you like the way you wanted me too, Lydia. I understand, I know that you are not the one to be blame for this whole incident. I am the one instead. Thank you for your love but I will never be able to reciprocal the feelings you have for me. Maybe going our own separate way is actually the last thing that I can do for you," he confessed honestly and truthfully as he bent down to met her height. Without a word and an explanation, he leaned in and pressed his thin lip on her forehead as a final goodbye. Pulling away from her, he looked at her one last time before whispering the last words, "goodbye sweetheart."

Unable to do anything or stop this man from leaving, Lydia watched hopelessly as Conrad moves further and further away from her. Not allowing herself to cry or shed a single tear for this man anymore, Lydia wiped off the tears that were sitting on her cheek as she stood up resolutely.

His eyes had never left his mother as he sat there gazing intently at her with his hand resting on his chin. Remembering the tension that had existed earlier in the room and remembering the look of defeat and tiredness on his father, it was all enough to made Daniel released a sigh from his pressed lips.

As soon as the sigh escaped from his lips, Victoria placed down the plastic bottle in her hand as she eyed him curiously, "what's wrong Daniel?"

Planting a forced smile on his face as he shook his head with no intention of further bothering or agitating his mother, "nothing important" he answered back in the most genuine voice that he can muster. But even if he was a good liar and can deceive anyone, he can however not decide his mother.

With a smirk on her face, she gently placed the bottle beside the bed "Daniel you are my son. After having you in my stomach for ten months, do you still think that you are capable of lying to me?"

Having another sigh escaped from his lip, he no longer pretend or attempt to hide anymore as he was full aware of his mother's capability. She was a smart woman that can identify between a lie and the true; she was a woman that was constantly apprehensive and skeptical.

"I know that it might sound ridiculous and you might not even believe me. But during the whole time you were unconscious, dad was filled with nothing but guilt and remorse. He kept on blaming himself for what had happened to you" Daniel confessed sincerely as he gazed up at his mother in the eyes, "I just wish that you don't go too harsh on him."

Hearing the words coming from his son only resulted her to chuckle coldly and cynically as she refused to allow herself to believe or to trust this man that had hurt her endless times. "Then I'm certainly surprised as your father was never once a man that was willing to take up his own blames" she retorted back harshly with senses of bitterness lingering in her voice.

Not knowing what was the right words to say or convince her mother, he simply gazed at her attentively before whispering helplessly, hoping that his last words will be able to ease the tension that exist in the relationship between his parent, "whether will you believe it or not but I do believe. I do genuinely believe that dad was sincerely and earnestly blamed himself for what had happened. It is all just an accident and even if you are blame dad. To blame him for the accident or to blame him for his affair or to blame him for what he had done. I do believe that it sufficient and is time to put it to an end. Yes, dad is wrong to have an affair but mum; you also have an affair with David Clarke that resulted into having Charlotte. He had lied to you and betrayed you but so have you, mum. You had also lied to him all these years about Charlotte. So please, mum put all your resentment, all the pains and all the anger away, it time to let go and start anew. I am not asking for you to start again or resume your marriage with dad but at least, just let the past go. Free not only yourself but also dad. Allow yourself to live for once free of hatred, free of pain and free of remorse."

Without looking at the innocent eyes of her beloved son, she pressed her teeth deeply on her thin lip to prevent and not allow herself to release a single drop of tear. She watched quietly as Daniel gave her a last smile before reaching up from his seat. His hand squeezed Victoria's hand tightly as he murmured gently and softly in a tone that was only hearable by the two of them, "goodnight mother."

Nodding her head as a reply, she watched as Daniel stepped out of the room and only remained in the same position. With a silence surrounding the room, Victoria reflected back the words that Daniel had said. Maybe he was right; maybe it really was time to bring everything to an end and to let everything go. But then the question is, can she forgive Conrad? Even if she was to let it go then what will her next path be?

Author's Note

Thank you for everyone's comment and support. I hopes you guys continue to leave comments ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance: 17022015

**Chapter 4: "Maybe This Is Actually All I Can Do For You."**

Times seemed to pass in a blink of an eye and within these few days, the words spoken by Daniel had deeply engraved in her mind and it repeated continuously to remind her.

Daniel, Charlotte and even Emily had came in a frequently to visit and accompany her in a number of times that even herself cannot remember but yet Conrad, he hadn't come at all. Not even once.

Watching as Daniel closed the driver's door before hurrying to her side with an assuring smile on his handsome face, Victoria's gazes slowly swayed from her son and yet rested to the manor that was in front of her. This place that was her home used to provide her comfort and sense of security but after the incident, everything had change. The way that she perceives this manor had already changed.

Feeling Charlotte tightened the grip on her arm, "mum" she called out hoping to gain her attention and simply letting out a nod, she skillfully plastered a smile on her face as she assured back the two of them with only two words, "I'm fine."

Daniel and Charlotte merely exchanged a glance with each other as they both remained quiet and knowing that no other words were suitable in a situation like this. They didn't say a word but only continued their way toward the manor.

A step ahead of the two of them, Daniel climbed up the two stairs with one hand carrying an expensive bag that contained his mother's everyday necessities that they had retrieved back from the hospital.

Pressing his finger on the soft button of the doorbell, the door was immediately at once pushed open and they found themselves greeted with a wide smile by Martha, one of the servants that had served the Grayson for a period of times.

With a combination of fear and nervousness, she stepped aside as her head bowed down in a polite and well manner way. The three of them didn't acknowledge her existence as they only proceed their way and walked inside the house.

Victoria's eyes glanced around her surrounding, hoping to find a trace of warmth in this house that she can no longer feel and only turning back around, she watched quietly as Martha closed the door behind her.

Staring intensely at the wooden door that once again closed in front of her, it seem as if she was yet once again being locked back inside this manor, locked back into the life that she had once possessed, locked back into her own past, her own memories and the failure marriage of hers.

"It's good to have you back" a familiar voice spoke out from behind her and already recognized the voice without having the need to turn back, a frown instinctively appeared on her face.

"Dad" their children greeted at the same whereas Victoria only gave him a cold glimpse before pointed out menacingly, "my presence must have brought you disappointment."

Expected and already predicted her cruel comment, he didn't flinch from the coldness that was laced in her voice nor did he bother to response back to her words but instead, he allowed his lip to twitched into a smile as despite her harsh words he was nevertheless glad to have her back.

Conrad's blue eyes gradually rested on their own children, "Daniel and Charlotte, do help me keep your mother accompany and keep an eye on her. I have important matters that I need to attend to at Grayson Global" he ordered before his eyes lingered on Victoria as he took a closer step to approach her.

His actions puzzled him as she gazed at him with confusion while desperately trying to search for his eyes, hoping to have a slight idea as to what this man that was standing in front of him is thinking. From their earlier conversation that they had shared in the hospital, his confession and the sincerely and genuine look he had given her had left her perplexed and clueless to his intention.

With his gaze fixed and glued to her, he watched her constantly throwing him a glance of perplexity and without a word, he merely just placed a hand on her arm as he leaned forward to press his lips on her forehead. His kiss loitered for a brief seconds until he whispered caringly, "take care dear."

Loosening his grip on her, he gripped tightly onto the suitcase that he was holding before sauntering past them to step out of the manor. Victoria twirled her head around, only to watch him leave. She despises nothing but the current situation and circumstance that she was in, she was always the one that needs to be control over everything and in this time, she felt she was no longer the one to control as everything was out of her control.

One hand gripping the handle of the briefcase and is other in his warm coat's pocket, he glanced at his chauffeur who smartly pushed open the car's door, waiting in patience for Conrad.

"Dad" a voice cried out from behind causing Conrad to stop in his pace as he turned around, watching as his son Daniel grabbed him strongly by the elbow preventing and stopping him from going further.

With impatience rising as every second goes by, "Daniel whatever it is, I am sure that it can wait" he excused himself as he was not interest or wanting to converse in any conversation. Turning back to his chauffeur and proceed to walk again, he felt the grip that Daniel had on him tightened as he argued back firmly, "no. It can't wait."

Understanding and knowing that his son stubbornness was inherited from his mother, a sigh of defeat and hopelessness escaped from his thin lips, "alright whatever it is that you claimed to be so highly important, make it fast. I don't have all day."

Returning back with a nod, "I don't understand what you are doing dad. In a time like you, you are still thinking and planning to go back to Global Grayson" he confessed in a tone of disbelief and disgust to which his father purely answered back in a calm tone, "if I was not to go back then where do you expect me to go? I am the CEO, there are many important and vitals decision that I need to make and meetings that require my attendance."

"But I thought that you wanted to repair your marriage with mum. I thought that you cared about her", he bellowed as he watched the face of his father softened at the mention of Victoria. Lowering back his tone and his attitude, he only honestly expressed despairingly, "you say that you care about her but why is you action contradicting to what you are saying. Why do you say that you care about her but yet didn't even bother to show up at the hospital? Why do you say that you love her but in times when she need you the most, you are in a rush to head back to the company? I thought you cared about her."

An unspeakable silence rises between the two of them till Conrad finally stared at Daniel with a cold and emotionless expression as he just responded back with only one sentence, "I do care about your mother."

"Then why?"

Remaining on staring penetratingly at the bewilderment that was on Daniel's face, "because I want her to be genuinely happy" he stated back and without mustering another word, he shrugged Daniel's hand off coldly to step inside the black car. As soon as he stepped inside, the chauffeur immediately pushed the door closed and threw Daniel a last glance of sympathy before hurried to the driver's seat.

No longer stopping his father or conversing anymore, he watched as the black expensive car drove off down the highway and in his mind, the words of his father repeated continuously like a broken tape. What does he mean by that? He wondered to himself as a sigh uncontrollably slipped out from him.

Her hand circled onto the smooth glass that was containing the intense and strong liquid, she pressed it against her lips as she allowed the alcohol to slid down her throat.

The strong intensity of the drink was what she needed as Victoria stepped down the corridor. Her eyes gazing the swaying liquid as she found herself deep in her own world.

She gazed around the manor, the beautiful but yet lonely manor. All the servants were asleep; Charlotte was also asleep with Daniel out at Emily's house and who knows where Conrad is.

It was already dark and yet late, this was a moment that Victoria felt as if surrounding her was no one and she was all by herself. It was a moment in her times that she felt alone, she felt she is all alone in this world and it is a moment of her weakness, a moment where her vulnerability side is revealing.

Victoria had tried telling herself to sleep but luck was never on her side and insomnia was always a trait of her. Especially in a moment like tonight where she found herself closing her eyes every time but then to be confronted with the scene of herself falling down from the upper stories.

Taking another sip of her the bitter liquid, she closed her eyes tiredly as memories of her childhood, memories of her mother, memories of the man that had taken away her virginity, memories of Conrad and yet memories of David all seem to flashed in her mind.

Her eyes only fluttered open when she heard the keys dangling from outside the front door being unlocked. Their eyes met each other for the first time tonight as Conrad stood there in the doorway, shocked and was not anticipating this encounter. He was honestly surprised to see Victoria was still awake or was standing in the corridor instead of her usual favourite place in her room, on the balcony.

Being the first one to look away, she twitched her head away from the door as she didn't say a word and only simply ignored his presence. She listened intently as he shut the door gently behind her and his footstep getting louder as he was heading toward her direction.

Standing closer toward her, "are you unable to sleep?" He asked despite already knowing the answer as he watched Victoria twirled around to met his eyes menacingly, "don't act like you care" she remarked distantly before revolving to head back up the stairs.

"Victoria" Conrad cried as he grabbed onto her wrist tightly, pulling her back. He was certainly not expecting this encounter but yet, he didn't want to let this chance pass.

"What?" She questioned back with her tone rising in anger as she stopped in her pace and pulling her hand away from his grip.

Only watching as her hand slid away from his held just like how she is always sliding away from his hold, Conrad took a long deep breath as he placed his empty hand back inside his pocket, "I have been thinking and I have come to a conclusion" he began. Reaching into his pocket as he gradually took out Victoria's wedding ring. Holding the ring firmly by his finger, he held it up highly for her to see.

The sight of the wedding ring brought back memories to her instantly which she shook it away by averting her eyes away from the ring. "A divorce? I see, as usual you always lose to a woman. Lydia really does know how to wrap you around her fingers. Able to have the ability to make you throw away your own public image and your own reputation, really Conrad" she exclaimed bitterly with resent lacing in her words. Not surprise or taken back by her words, he only remained on gazing at her with an unreadable expression till he vigilantly and gently placed down the wedding ring on the wooden bench.

"I do care about my reputation and I certainly do care as to how the public look at me. But what I am doing is not for me or is it for Lydia, I am doing all this for you" he declared genuinely and earnestly as he observed Victoria softened her look and responding back with a look of misperception, a look of puzzled.

Instantly within a few seconds, she hurriedly regained back her composure with only a cold comment aiming toward him, "you really do know how to make a joke." Her gaze on him was once hardened again as no longer wanting to doubt or wanting to debate whether he was genuine or was deceiving her, she turned back to the stairs.

"I had never been so serious in my life like I am right now at this moment. Isn't this is always what you wanted Victoria?" Conrad questioned softly as he watched her stopped in her pace.

His words and question made her spun back again to face him as she searched his eyes, hoping to find an idea or a trace as to what he was thinking. "I am doing this for you, I am giving you a choice. I am letting you decide and choose what you want to do with your life, what your next step will be. I am allowing you to decide and choose whether you want to stay in this marriage or to you, this so call arrangement," he declared honestly as he shifted his attention away from the wedding ring that was sitting and toward her. He wanted an answer; he wanted a confession from her however at the same time, he was also in fear as to what her decision will be and what if she really decide to leave him.

Softening her gaze, Victoria merely uttered one question "Conrad what is your endgame? What is your intention?"

With a smile resting his face on the skeptical nature of his wife, he shook his head in response to her question, "it might be hard for you to believe but I just want you to be genuinely happy for once and maybe this is actually all I can do for you" Conrad uttered with a tone of bitterness and sadness existed as he finished off his sentence.

Looking at her straight in her eyes that had many hidden depth and many hidden scars, "goodnight Victoria" he murmured tenderly toward her with his eyes still lingered onto her as he slowly ambled past her and toward one of the guest bedroom, leaving Victoria standing there with a look of confusion.

Everything was out of control and purely gripping tighter onto the glass of alcohol that was in her hand, her eyes wandered toward the white gold ring that was once belong to her, a ring that had once held a value that nothing can be replace. The need to make a decision, Conrad's sudden and unexpected words and action had left Victoria with a headache as she closed her tiredly and fully aware that tonight was going to be a long night and she will definitely need another drink.

Author's Note

Chapter 4 is finally up and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please do leave a comment and tell me what you think as your comment is deeply appreciated. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance: 24022015

Chapter 5: "Trust Is One Luxury, That I Cannot Afford."

Rubbing her eye tiredly, Victoria silently cursed Conrad under her breath as his sincere words and his confusing action had left her speechless and lost as she found herself unable to sleep and only to continuously doubt his action and his sincerity.

Her eyes slowly averted toward the window as she watched the beautiful and bright sunlight shined through the fine curtain. Placing down her the empty glass of the countless glass of brandy that she had drank, she stood up from the spot that she had preoccupied for the first few hours before heading out to her favourite place, the small balcony outside of her room.

Pushing open the glass door, she stepped outside toward the balcony and her hands instinctively reached out to rest on the wooden rail as she glanced down at the view, at the world that was in front of her.

Victoria's attention stopped at a particular beach house, this beach house was different to the other entire beach house that was in the Hampton. This house was once belong to a particular man and yet just by glancing at the house had already brought her back many endless amount of memories, memories of her haunting past. David Clarke, this name that was deeply forever engraved in her heart and in her mind, the image of this man flashed upon in her eyes. The memories of the times where they had spent in the beach house, times where she had genuinely smiled, loved and feeling loved was all by him and all at that particular house.

Reminiscing back the memories that she had spent with him allowed a smile, a genuine of happiness smile appeared on her face for the first time from the endless period of times that had past. However the memories and her smile faded at once when the sunlight reflected on the 3 carat diamond ring catching her eyes reminding and bringing her back into reality and back into the dilemma that she was currently facing.

The beam that was previously on her face was diminished as her eyes lingered on the wedding ring, the ring along with the beach house brought back endless amount of memories but yet the memories that the ring brought back was different. Instead of a moment of happiness, it was all sadness. Her finger gently touched the white gold band of the wedding ring that she was wearing as she prompted back to the first moment of their encounter, an encounter that had changed her entire life and changed the person to who she had became.

Despite not willing to acknowledge or admit it in front of him, she was definitely grateful and thankful of this man whom she had learned to love presented her a lifestyle that she had never image. From the simple beginning, it was all only a game of attraction, a game of him continuously pursuing her but before she know it, she had admitted defeat and had became the other woman of Conrad Grayson.

Only by being the other woman of Conrad Grayson was already sufficient to change and transform her whole life. From renting a small room with insufficient money to living in a two story house by herself with endless amount of moneys that was sufficient in buying anything she want.

Not only did he just showered her with money, he was also always there, always there for her, loving her, embracing her and just showing her how much he cares for her like no one had ever done in her lifetime. Gradually, she became the final and the only Mrs Grayson, the queen of Hampton, the woman that can have anything she wanted. Every woman was envious of her, jealous of her beauty and of the things that she possessed; money, wealth, fame and power she had everything and importantly she also had a devoted husband that loved and admired her more than anything else.

A drip of tear dropped down from the corner of her eyes as Victoria wiped it away immediately with her finger gently as she gazed back into reality and only shaking her head to wake herself up from the past. She was well aware that circumstances had changed, things had changed, he has change and so has she, they were no longer the same person that they once was and definitely the love that they once had was no longer the same as it was.

He had hurt her and wound her; by neglecting her all these years, pushing her back into loneliness and feeling no longer loved or wanted that she had always felt caused her to fell into the arms of David Clarke. Her resent for Conrad could never be forgotten, as she can never forgive herself for betraying him, for deceiving and hurting David. She had tried, but she found herself unable to forgive not only him but also herself. Her hatred for this man didn't stop here and instead it only seems to continue on growing, as realizing he had hurt her again by cheating with her good friend was enough to push Victoria away. With her husband deceiving her, with her good friend lying to her then who can she turn to and who can she trust.

With her finger gradually sliding the wedding ring off her finger, maybe Daniel was right. Everything must come to an end and reach a conclusion and maybe for once Conrad was right, this ending might be the best for the two of them as they both know and comprehends that they had faced so many obstacles and experiences so many events that they will never be able to be the same as they once was. Then a solution, a conclusion is what needed for not only her but also for him.

Staring at the photo that she was holding in her hand, Lydia gazed intently at the woman in the photograph. To this woman, she have a wide range of mixed emotions of remorse, of guilt, of jealousy and yet anger. Lydia despised her despite that they were once good friends as the notion and idea that she never replace her position in Conrad's heart had only fuelled the anger that she have for her and the knowledge that Victoria no longer Conrad didn't make it any easier.

Reaching and hitting to her lowest point of her life, she had lost everything, she had nothing left as her power was stripped away, the man that she had loved had finally left and abandoned her. Lydia had nothing else in this world but only herself.

Making up her mind and was determined and firmed with her decision, she grabbed the pistol that was sitting in front of her and holding it up highly, she was determined with her own decision even though knowing that this will be a path of no regret and no turning back.

Sauntering down the stairs of the manor, her eyes searched around her own surrounding and without the sight of Conrad had only allowed her to release a sigh of relief as she herself was not prepare to face him yet.

With a headache of her own, she ambled up toward the kitchen as she grabbed a clean and empty cup before pouring helping herself with a glass of water. Just as she placed the rim of the cup on her lip, she stopped. Her gaze rested back at her hand that was now empty without her wedding ring.

Placing down the glass of water, her hand instantly reached inside her pocket as she took it out and her finger slid along the smooth surface of the expensive diamond. Everything was perfect back then, he loves her and she wasn't being hostile to him as well but now everything changes. She become so resentful to this marriage of theirs and so resentful of him that it had blind and bounded the two of them together, bounded them to more pain. But yet maybe it because they have both experience so many things, committed so many sins that they just can't let it go just like that.

"I always do believe that this ring suit no one else but just you" he whispered in a gentle but yet loud enough tone for her to hear and snapping out of her own little world, she regained back her composure at once. Plastering a smile on her face, she dropped her hand back to her side as she stretched out for her cup and without turning back, she merely just stated, "you sure know that flattery will not work on me."

Resting a hand in his pocket as a smirk twitched up his face just by hearing her usual witty comment, "it wasn't a lie nor was it a compliment to flatter you. I was just being honest," he confessed frankly and finally turning around to return his gaze, she just uttered "why?"

Her words took him by surprise as he frowned upon her word, "why what?"

"Why do you always do this?" She elaborated her own self and only continues on seeing the confusion that was across in his face; she added finally "why do you always have to say whatever you like?"

Her head was twitched to her side and her eyes was desperately searching at his hoping to find a closure or an answer but all she found was nothing as he didn't say a word but simply stepped closer toward her.

He was right beside her, he was so close to her that Victoria had the urge to pull away but yet she didn't, because she wanted to know. She desperately wanted to know what was in this man's head, what was he thinking and what was he feeling.

With an unreadable expression, "because I don't want to lie anymore, at least not to you anymore" he replied in a tone of genuine and earnest, which the honesty of his voice only took her by surprise.

Feeling herself vulnerable in his penetrating gaze and in her position, she turned away as she took a step back away from him. "Trust is one luxury, that I cannot afford," she murmured forlornly and bitterly to him before leaving him standing there as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Her words caused his heart to hurt painfully a bit, as was this the result of his action? Was it because of him that had caused Victoria to not to trust anyone? He asked to himself but he didn't receive an answer as he unpredictably heard a question spoken from Victoria that caused him to turn around.

"How did you get in here?"

The two of them both gaped startlingly and shockingly at Lydia Davis whom was standing in front of them with a smirk and with a gun aiming at them.

Author's Note

I am actually hoping that this story will be able to come to an end as i already have another story in my mind. So please do comment as your comments and your feedback meant a lot to me I hope you like it


End file.
